What If: Doctor Strange Plot Bunnies
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Basically what the title is: Plot Bunnies that didn't make it into my stories. Alternate openings and scenes, different choices, different Characters, some crossovers, basically this is Plot bunnies that I'm placing in here to focus on my main stories. Hope you enjoy the scattering of my mind!


_**What If: Doctor Strange plot bunnies**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

TAL21: Ehehehe, I'm so obsessed with Doctor Strange that this extra fic is basically plot bunnies that come up but never really written down. Basically it's like this: Alternate openings, different scenes, different scenarios and the like basically previous ideas that I wanted in The Book Keeper but didn't really fit into what I wanted. So, this collection will basically be plot bunnies that just didn't make the cut for my ideas for The Book Keeper (and other things as well) but I wanted to show it off. Anaiah is still my OC for the Marvel Universe specifically for Doctor Strange, but I've had her in other scenarios as well. If you guys haven't read the Book Keeper or The Sorcerer Supreme's Apprentice, you may get a little lost, but this fic is purely stand alone for plot bunnies only. Heck, if you guys feel ambitious enough you have my permission to make a fic out of the ideas that I have, just as long as you don't use Anaiah of course. XD So basically, let's get started!

* * *

 _ **Plot Bunny Idea #1:**_ Sorceress in disguise?

" _I gave up my time as a sorceress to become a doctor and this is what I'm dealing with? Employee troubles?"_ Anaiah rubbed her forehead.

This wasn't the first time Nicodemus West came to her with complaints of the Neurosurgeon, Stephen Strange. He ranted on about how he was always showing off and showing every other surgeon up, blah, blah, blah.

Her job was basically general health, consultant, and the occasional major surgeon if someone showed up looking a lot worse than they seemed. She wasn't a bloody therapist.

"Nick, I'm sorry that you have a problem with Doctor Strange, but quite frankly, he is one of our best neurosurgeons around. Please, I honestly don't know what else to tell you and I. AM. NOT. A. THERAPIST." She bit out, shutting the doctor up.

"Look, you are a good surgeon and even good surgeons make mistakes." She sighed.

"Not Doctor Strange." He mocked.

"Get Out." She muttered before she grabbed her Lab coat and left her office.

Anaiah was around 5'5 and three quarter inches, but she was still a small thing. Her dark chocolate brown hair was up in a bun and her thin glasses were perched on her button nose. Her skin was pale and her face kindly. She was one of the more kinder doctors here.

She needed a walk around, she hated being cooped up in her office. Though she slightly wished that she was still back at Kamar-Taj with The Ancient One, but she wanted to forge her own way in the world. She was a Master of the Mystic Arts and she was damn good at it, but she felt a little empty even though she was still learning many things in her youth. Master Hamir had pulled her aside and asked if she wanted to try something new, why not go to a collage?

She never really thought about going to a University given the fact that her only schooling was in the Mystic Arts...but she decided to give it a shot. She wrote up her papers and sent them to various colleges in the world and was Accepted to Oxford University, surprisingly.

Her name needed a last name as she didn't really know much of her past, so she went with a name that she liked.

Anaiah Fletcher.

She was like a fish out of water, but she adapted pretty well. She went into the Medical field, mostly because she knew a lot about the body. In the Mystic Arts, you have to know your body well enough to be able to perform spells that will tax on both your physical form and your spirit as well.

It was fun to her. She learned many things in the Medical field and she quite enjoyed it. After Graduating, she interned at a Hospital doing surgeries and general examinations. But because of her insight of the human body and how to operate and the like on it, she became a consultant as well. She still practiced the Mystic Arts when she has the time. Since moving to New York, she moved near to the New York Sanctum so that she has access to the books again.

Master Drumm was ecstatic to see her again and allowed her into the sanctum anytime. Though she hasn't visited lately mostly because there has been many things going on at the Metro-General Hospital. Surgeries needed to be done, The allergy seasons has begun as well as Middle and High School extracurricular activities have started up, which means more diagnosing shin splints, growing pains, and the like. It kept her busy which she liked.

"Dr. Fletcher." She heard a female voice behind her.

She turned to see Dr. Christine Palmer. A fellow surgeon and a friend.

"Hello Chris." She smiled.

"You know I don't like that short version of my name." Christine pouted.

"Too bad." She chuckled. "How was the day today? I heard from Nick that Doctor Strange took a bullet out of a patient's head. I admit, that is impressive."

"Yes. Though I do feel a bit bad for Nick though. But I needed a second opinion." She spoke up.

"And Doctor Strange was your first thought." Anaiah pointed out.

"Yes. I would have come to you, but you were busy in another surgery." Christine Pointed out.

That was right. Anaiah was working on a patient who had a benign tumor in the liver. She managed to remove it without much problem.

"You know I don't do Neurosurgery." Anaiah admitted.

She couldn't. Even with her training, she couldn't perform Brain Surgery. There was too many complications, too many what-ifs, and too much outcomes that could result in the death of the patient. She could perform the Mystic Arts to the Highest degree, she could get a heart start pumping again manually if she had to, but the brain is too complex as well as the spine that is connected to it. She left that to those who understood it most. People like Doctor Strange. Though she has yet to actually meet the man after 7 years of working here. She didn't mind that.

"I know. Do you wanna take a break and get some coffee?" She asked perkily.

"I don't drink coffee, you know that." Anaiah made a disgusted face.

"I know, you prefer your tea with a little honey." Christine chuckled.

"Just the way I like it." Anaiah smiled.

Yes...her life was simple enough. Until the night she had a rather frightening vision.

* * *

Her visions come and go without much meaning and interpretation. It could be the past, the present and the future. Small 5 second glimpses of what it might be and she would dismiss it without too much thought.

At least, until she felt a pain in her head that was so strong that she fell to her knees. She was lucky she was in her office.

She could see a car, almost vertical and sinking into the bank of a river.

That was all she saw...was it happening now? Would it happen later? She wasn't sure, but she was definitely going to be on guard about it.

She stayed past her clock out time. Some asked her why she was still around when she said that she still had some work to be done...until he came in.

The sound of Christine's voice racked her out of her thoughts.

"Doctor Fletcher!"

She turned around and saw Christine with a desperate look on her face. The nurses were driving the gurney to the surgery room. She went into action. She gowned up and went to work.

The patient was Doctor Strange. He was in a car crash. Anaiah could feel her stomach churn. She saw the aftermath. So what did that mean? She shook her head to clear her thoughts and focused on the patient.

While Doctor West was working on making sure that the hands were taken care of, she took care of the external and internal injuries. He had many lacerations and she spoke out loud the internal injuries he had.

The car crash did a number on him, but she noticed that his internal organs were practically unharmed. He had a few fractured bones aside from his hands, but otherwise...he was fine. That car crash should have killed him…

She made sure to take care of the cuts, the lacerations, and the like before she helped Nick with taking care of Doctor Strange's hands. It wasn't going to be pretty...she could see that the damage was crippling. It was a long eleven hours.

* * *

She hadn't seen Doctor Strange around for a while. She recalled seeing him coming in a couple of times for surgery for his hands. She wasn't involved, thank heavens. She may like doing some experimental procedures but not that much.

She was in her office late at night when he came in. She was reading a letter from The Ancient One telling her that she should come back for a visit. She missed Kamar-taj, and would like to go there again, but she had her work here. She wasn't even sure if she managed to rack up the vacation time for a leave.

"Doctor Fletcher?" She heard his voice.

She looked up and saw him. Doctor Stephen Strange. He didn't look good and she barely recognized him. His hair and beard grew out scraggly he was wearing older clothes and he looked desperate. Her first instinct was to summon her scythe, but she stopped herself.

"Doctor Strange...what can I do for you? If it pertains to your hands, I cannot help you. I'm sorry." She spoke before she looked back down her her letter.

"I was told by...Jonathan Pangborn to come to you." He struggled to say.

" _Pangborn?_ " She thought suddenly.

She remembered Pangborn, she saw his x-rays and he was paralyzed. One of the worst cases of spinal breakages she had seen. She couldn't do anything for him and he asked if there was someplace when he could at least find some sort of peace for his spirit.

That was the magic words that she heard to help him.

" _I can't really help you myself...but I know of people who can...There is a place in Napal. Kathmandu…" She spoke to the man in the wheelchair._

" _Please...anything, I just want some sort of peace." He pleaded._

 _He had already spoken with gurus, shamans and the like, when someone brought up her name. She wondered who it was that brought up her name._

" _It is called Kamar-Taj...It is a place where you might be able to help yourself." She spoke hesitantly._

" _I will take that chance." His eyes filled with hope._

" _I will set up a plane for you...Tell them Anaiah sent you."_

That was the last that she had seen him and that was a few years ago. To hear his name come up she had a feeling that she knew what Doctor Strange wanted.

"Pangborn? I remember him." She spoke honestly.

He took a seat in front of her desk.

"He said you know of a place called Kamar-Taj…" He asked.

Oh...well damn.

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. There was not going to be another arrogant man in Kamar-Taj not after…

She shook her head again to do away with some old memories.

"I'm sorry Doctor Strange, I can't help you there. Please leave My office." She spoke as she stood up to get ready to leave.

"Wait! Please, I'm begging you! I'm all out of options, this could be my only chance to get my hands back." He begged.

She sighed and turned to him. And there she saw a man who was broken down, down to his last stand. She could still see some of his arrogance and pride, though desperation was the main emotion that was coming through from him.

It was in that moment that she had yet another vision. It was so brief and fast that she barely caught it. It was Strange in blue robes in the Library of Kamar-taj studying. Then as fast as the vision came it was gone. She blinked a few times before walking up to him and looked him in the eyes. Scrutinizing him. He wanted to heal his hands. He would do anything to get the healed even if he had to spend the last of his money to go to a far off place that was his last ditch effort.

In the end, she sighed and turned away.

"Oh, I must be going mad…" She muttered before looking down at her letter and then back at Strange.

"Okay…" she spoke up gaining Strange's attention.

"I can help you to go to Kamar-Taj...But I warn you, you better stick close once we get to Kathmandu." She spoke up before grabbing her coat and buttoning it up. "We leave in three days. I'll meet you at the General Airport."

It's been awhile since she last saw her 'Family'. It would be nice to see them again.

* * *

Damn it! She lost him. She was trying to find Doctor Strange. The Plane ride over was stifling and the trek to find Kamar-taj wasn't any better. Strange kept pestering her about where it is and if it was even real. She was really tempted to take out a hidden dagger and threaten him, but she couldn't.

Just as she was about to think about buying some food, he disappeared on her. She had no clue where he went, and she was too damn hungry to even think about it. With a bag of dried meat that she bought from a street vendor she started on her hunt for the Doctor, all the while cursing him out. Thinking _"Screw it, he can find Kamar-Taj on his own!",_ she followed the familiar path to her home.

She found the familiar crowded district and found herself on the steps of Kamar-Taj. She couldn't help but smile at the doorway that change her life at a young age. She was about to open the door when she heard someone call out her name.

"Doctor Fletcher?"

She turned to see Stephen Strange with a dumbfounded look on her face and another familiar person that she hadn't seen for a long time.

"Mordo!" She cried before walking quickly up to the dark-skinned man and giving him a hug.

"Anaiah! Look at you! It's been quite a while!" Mordo exclaimed.

"Well, Being in the real world has been a bit rough, but I made it through." She smiled up at him before turning to Strange.

"You! I told you to stick with me but you wandered off." She reprimanded him.

"I thought you were getting us lost." He bit back.

"Geez, this isn't New York, Strange. Gosh…" She rubbed her forehead, feeling a migraine coming on.

"You two know each other?" Mordo asked looking between her and Strange.

"Briefly." She snipped. "He wanted to come to Kamar-Taj and I received a letter about coming back for a visit. Two birds one stone."

Mordo nodded before turning to Strange.

"Before we enter here, you must remember one important thing...forget everything you think you know." Mordo told him.

Strange looked at Anaiah, who just smirked and went to open the door.

She had a feeling Doctor Strange would be in for a ride. And If he can put aside his arrogance, his pride, and humble himself, he just may be able to learn more than just to heal his hands. If anything, if her vision was to go by, he would be part of the Mystic Arts...she just wondered when that future will be like with Doctor Strange in it.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ Plot bunny Number 1 is done. This was pretty much the original idea that I had for **_The Book Keeper_** , but I couldn't make it work well enough. I did like Anaiah as a fellow doctor, but I just couldn't really see her as one. So this was basically a rough draft of what I would have liked to begin the story. I'll be coming up with more scenes that didn't make the cut for both _**The Book Keeper**_ and _**The Sorcerer Supreme's**_ _ **Apprentice**_. And Maybe even a blooper chapter or two. And not to mention this basically gets rid of the ideas in my mind that is in the way of my main fics. If you guys have questions, feel free to ask! XD I'll see you guys in the next plot bunny chapter!

 _ **Keep on Reading and Writing!**_


End file.
